Adieu
by P'tite Mie
Summary: Même s'ils se sont dit adieu, Kim ne parviendra jamais à oublier Edward...


**Adieu...**

Il me manquait...

La soirée que ma famille, les Boggs, avaient passé la veille fut particulièrement sinistre. Génial, pour le réveillon de Noël, c'est tout ce dont nous avions besoin !

Toute la soirée, j'ai pleuré. J'avais le coeur brisé par ma seule faute et personne ne devait le savoir, car j'avais fait passé Edward pour mort. Quelle mouche m'avait dont piquée, me demanderez-vous... Je voulais simplement le protéger. Et si les gens pensaient qu'il n'était plus, ils n'auraient certainement pas essayé de lui faire plus de mal...

L'ambiance du réveillon était vraiment morbide. Son absence devait faire un vide...

Et de plus, le fils d'un ami de mes parents avait trouvé la mort... Et pas n'importe comment, il a été tué par Edward. Edward... Edward qui m'aimait. Edward qui aurait été prêt à tout pour moi.

Et je me suis promis de ne jamais le revoir. Je crois que... Notre amour était trop fort pour être vécu. Et c'est précisément ce qui me faisait souffrir. Quand je pense au regard qu'il a eu lorsqu'il m'a dit adieu...

Je n'avais vraiment pas l'esprit à faire la fête. Et je crois bien que je n'étais pas la seule. Tout Suburbia a été comme paralysée après la fin qu'a pris cette fantastique aventure qui eut duré quelques mois...

Je l'aimais tellement. Et j'aurais aimé qu'il le sache ! Ou qu'il le sache avant que je ne doive le quitter. Pouvais-je vivre sans lui ?

Le lendemain, toujours aussi désespérée de l'avoir perdu, je décidai, malgré la promesse que je lui ai faite, de le rejoindre et de nous quitter définitivement et plus convenablement que la veille. Cela me déchirait le coeur de revenir encore une unique fois, mais l'amour que je lui portais m'empêchait d'être raisonnable. Il fallait que je le revoie ! Même si c'était la dernière fois. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voie vieillir plus tard, alors je ne devais plus lui rendre visite par la suite. Cela le rendrait tellement triste, dans tous les cas...

Alors, je me dirigeai, tremblante, en direction de son lugubre château, en haut de cette montagne. Qu'allait-il dire en me voyant ? Devais-je véritablement y aller ? Il n'était pas question que je fasse marche arrière. Je l'aimais, et quelles que soient les conditions, je voulais le revoir.

Je gravis cette montagne, plus décidée que jamais. Lorsque j'arrivai dans le magnifique jardin, taillé par des mains d'une habileté extraordinaire, je levai la tête vers la verrière par laquelle Jim avait été... "Lancé". Et je vis, dans l'obscurité, le visage pâle d'Edward, observant la banlieue avec attention. La vision de ce visage innocent, plein de bonnes intentions, mais incompris et bouleversé, des larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Est-ce que je voulais vraiment qu'il se réjouisse de ma venue, puis me voir disparaître à nouveau ? Je ne voulais pas encore le briser...

C'est avec regrets que je considérais en avoir assez fait... Et moi qui mourais d'envie de le retrouver. Alors ? Quel était la solution ? Peut-être n'y en avait-il aucune...

Je me cachai alors derrière un buisson, de peur qu'Edward me voie, et réfléchis sérieusement. C'était bien joli d'être amoureuse. Mais que voulais-je vraiment pour lui ? Revenir pour mieux le plonger dans la solitude en partant ? Pas question. Rester toute ma vie avec lui, le laissant me voir vieillir, puis mourir ? Je ne le voulais pas non plus : la mort de son inventeur devait suffisamment l'avoir choqué. Il n'y avait pas d'issue qui puisse ne pas lui faire de mal.

Je sortis discrètement de ma cachette et me dirigeai vers l'immense porte en bois qui protégeait la bâtisse. Edward était toujours posté à la fenêtre, bien trop absorbé par la petite ville qui reprenait timidement vie.

J'hésitai encore devant cette porte et plongeai, à tout hasard, ma main dans ma poche. J'en sortis alors une de mes photos préférées du temps où j'étais avec Jim : nous étions ensemble, royalement habillés pour le bal du lycée. Je soupirai, puis eus une idée. Je déchirai la partie droite de la photo où on pouvait voir Jim et, avec un crayon de papier qui se trouvait également dans ma poche, griffonnai quelque chose. Enfin, je coinçai ma photo dans la vieille poignée de porte.

Mais je me rendis compte qu'Edward n'était plus à la fenêtre. Je vis alors la vieille porte se faire lourdement pousser, et, lâchement, je m'enfuis en courant, des perles d'eau ruisselant le long de mon visage...

Je pense qu'il m'a vue, mais qu'il n'a pas osé me rattraper. Arrivée en bas de l'inquiétante montagne, essoufflée, je reconsidérai ce que j'avais fait. Je savais qu'Edward adorait collectionner de vieux papiers, des images... Pour qu'il ne m'oublie jamais, il avait maintenant cette photo de moi, au dos de laquelle j'avais écrit ces quelques simples mots :

_Je t'aime..._

Je ne savais pas s'il était capable de lire quoi que ce soit, mais si tel était le cas, il saura que je ne l'oublierais jamais non plus...

Des larmes continuaient de couler sur mes joues. C'était la dernière fois que je pouvais l'apercevoir...

Aujourd'hui, je ne l'ai pas oublié.

Il me manque toujours.

**FIN**

* * *

**Le petit mot de la fin : **Voilà, ma première nouvelle.

J'ai écrit ça pour vous faire mieux comprendre le choix de Kim, que vous trouvez presque tous inhumain, vous, les fans d'Edward aux Mains d'Argent. Pour que vous ne détestiez pas Kim... Elle est quand même gentille, dans le fond... ;)

Ce n'était qu'une courte nouvelle parce que je ne me voyais franchement pas écrire toute une fic là-dessus. Et laisser quand même un minimum d'émotion et de mystère :)

Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu et quand même un peu touché ? :3

Merci de m'avoir lue ! Ça me fait vraiment trop plaisir ! :'D


End file.
